201ststrykersroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
The Hunt (Small Group RP)
Participating Authors: BlackCatF, Blimie Link to thread: http://www.201ststrykers.com/index.php?/topic/1174-small-group-rp-the-hunt/ Immediately following the events on Scheat in The Return, Lt. Ryan Lewis and GSgt. Divad Tanaka go after the Bloodhound, trying to end his threat to the Strykers. Along the way, they will visit Colchester, home of the Eridiani Light Horse Brigade to warn Ryan's family of the threat and plan to take their search to Luthien, the capitol world of the Draconis Combine. Details Locations so far: Outreach, Open Space, Colchester, Luthien Main Characters Ryan Lewis Divad Tanaka Zoey Luik Summary Shipping Out (BlackCatF) In the black of night, Ryan Lewis watches as Divad loads his Cataphract onto one of the Strykers five Leopard ''Class DropShips, ''Echo, and is surprised to see Zoey bring her Spider ''out of the bay to load onto the DropShip as well. The next morning, the trio climbs aboard the Echo and launches for open space, where a contracted JumpShip will ferry them to the stars. The Hunt for the Bloodhound has begun. New Toys (Blimie) During their first meal onboard Echo after launch, Divad flashes back to the payment he recieved for delivering the specs for an advanced piece of electronic equipment to Wolf's Dragoons, a DropShip fully loaded with 10 'mechs and 12 vehicles. "I knew what I was getting into…" (BlackCatF) That afternoon, Zoey tries to figure out what is bothering Divad, who is concerned about the nature of the relationship he and his friend, Ryan, have with the pirate woman. He is concerned that, with everything else that it going on, Ryan may not be able to handle the emotional toll sharing Zoey might take on him. When Zoey asks Ryan about it later, he dismisses the idea out of hand, but lets her know that he would not shoot down the idea of the two being with each other exclusively. The Elysian Fields (Blimie) Darius Cisse, a minor bandit king hiding in the Periphery of the Clan Occupation Zones, continues to be frustrated by his inability to find his runaway daughter as she approaches her eighteenth birthday. Her betrothed, a mercenary commander named Jerome Graham, has been growing impatient with his bride-to-be's absence the last couple of years. Shenju meanwhile, has found a link that may help him draw the Black Lace Pirates and, with them, the 201st Stryker Regiment into a trap of his own design. It all hinges on what he just uncovered about the ''Dragon ''pilot in the pirate company. The Story of Young Zoey (BlackCatF) Ryan and Zoey spar for a bit while the ''Echo is inbound to the planet he grew up on. After, Zoey tells him the story of her previous career as a model and how the death of her father and, later, her brother led her to becoming a mechwarrior. Planet Fall (BlackCatF) As the Echo descends through the atmosphere of Colchester, Ryan reflects on the less-than-friendly history shared by the Eridani Light Horse Brigade and the Draconis Combine; a history that goes back centuries. As the vessel taxis down the runway after landing, he notes that there are indications that all the regiments of the Brigade are on Colchester, not out fighting the Clans. Homecoming (BlackCatF) Ryan, Zoey, and Divad arrive at the Lewis household on Colchester, Ryan's childhood home. He introduces his friends to his parents and his sister. During the visit, Ryan's father, Steven, renews his efforts to get Ryan to return to the Light Horse. Zoey overhears Ryan talking to his sister, Sydney, about his long dead fiancee and his relationship with Zoey. She walks away from the door of Sydney's room an emotional wreck after hearing Sydney tell her brother that she knows that he wants to settle down some day and be with Zoey for the rest of his life. It Was a Dark and Stormy Night (BlackCatF) That same night, a restless Ryan Lewis is taking a walk in the hallways of his old home when he happens upon someone trying to sneak into his sister's room. The dark figure in the hallway is just part of a DEST team sent to murder the Lewis family in their sleep. Ryan and Zoey take down a pair of the assassins in one wing of the house while Divad makes sure that Ryan's parents are safe. Servants of the Dragon, Meet the Dragon (Blimie) When the attack on the Lewis's residence began, Zoey was in Divad's room. She had gone there to talk to Divad after overhearing Ryan and Zoey's conversation earlier. Divad sends her to help Ryan while he goes after any of the assailants that may be heading toward the master bedroom and Ryan's parents. "We Need To Talk..." (BlackCatF) After the fighting, Ryan needs to clean up. He runs into Zoey in the hallway and she tells him that they need to talk about something as soon as there is time. It Finally Happened (BlackCatF) Once Zoey finds time to get Ryan alone, she tells him that she overheard the conversation about her he had with his sister. She tells him that she realizes for the first time that she wants all the things the two siblings were talking about. He's a bit confused, but excited by what this will mean for them moving ahead. Dat Mad Cat, Doh (BlackCatF) No sooner have Ryan and Zoey had their talk than she gets a message from Jackii asking her to meet the rest of the Black Lace Pirates for their next mission. She goes her way and Ryan & Divad continue their mission, heading toward Luthien. Ryan uses the ''Echo's ''computer to try to figure out how he wants to load out the new 'mech Divad gave him. He also thanks Divad for the advice he gave Zoey that lead to her decision on Colchester. The Train Job (BlackCatF) Divad and Ryan reach Luthien safely and covertly meet with an ISF agent Divad used to work with when he was still a Combine operative. She gives them some useful information, but also reveals that Shenju's wife is being hidden from Hatori, Shenju's handler, by the ISF. The Safe House (BlackCatF) Ryan and Divad arrive at the apartment the ISF is using to protect Shenju's wife from her husband's handler. They gain access to her room without a shot being fired. The Safe House-part the second (BlackCatF) The two Strykers on Luthien talk to Shin-Yi, Shenju's wife, and convince her to leave Luthien and travel with them while they search for her husband. The group almost makes it back to their vehicle without any violence or their cover being blown, but the pair of guards outside try to stop them from leaving. Ryan makes both men pay for their interference with their lives. The Hand That Holds the Leash (BlackCatF) Almost immediately following the rescue of Shin-Yi, Ryan and Divad move into position to finish the last of their work on Luthien. While Ryan hides, Divad re-introduces himself to Tatsuo Hatori, who also had ties to the holder of the Bloodhound title when it was Divad. In an effort to save his own life, Hatori gives Ryan and Divad all the information they ask him for. In the end, Ryan poses the only question that will save the man's life, but it seems to be one that Hatori can't answer. Out the Front Door (BlackCatF) Ryan and Divad walk out of Hatori's office and are not challenged or stopped. They leave behind a corpse that will be discovered later. There's a brief discussion of the validity and quality of the information the dead man provided. My Enemy's Child (BlackCatF) Surprised by how easily they were able to get away from Luthien, Ryan goes to visit Shin-Yi and her daughter. He wonders at how something so innocent can from one so evil and hateful.Category:Summary